Sandstorm
by RavensStag
Summary: After returning the baby hut to his father Ahsoka and Anakin get trapped in a small sandstorm where they stumble upon a small blonde three-year-old claiming to be a Skywalker. Another time travel fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

summary: After returning the baby hut to his father Ahsoka and Anakin get trapped in a small stand storm where they stumble upon a small blonde three-year-old claiming to be a Skywalker. another time travel fanfiction.

Warnings: I have severe to moderate dyslexia and I use Siri to write this. Luckily Twackycat is the best, and did an amazing job of helping me out.

i don't own anything.

.:.:.(1).:.:.

There were many things that Anakin 'disliked' about Tatooine. The Jedi would categorize it more on the lines of hate, but he knew that hate was something he was supposed to not be capable of. So it was safe to say that he 'disliked' Tatooine very much, for many reasons.

It was a rotten dustball of a planet with nothing but misery to offer its inhabitants, and Anakin always felt that out of all the outer rim planets it was worthless. It didn't have very many resources to offer to the galaxy as a whole. Other than smuggling, and any other criminal aspect of the planet, the only reputable job was moisture farming.

If Anakin was ever going to make a list of all the reasons to never come back to this godforsaken planet he would have a lot of examples. Obviously the death of his mother would be on the top, but coming in second would have to be all of the sand. The sand got everywhere! It got in his pants, in his hair, in his eyes and his mouth. There was no escaping worst offender of getting sand everywhere would have to be when one little gust of wind became too big for its own britches and started a ridiculous sandstorm.

Anakin 'disliked' sandstorms almost as much as he 'disliked' Tatooine. Sure it was a sandstorm that let him really get to have his first conversation with Padme. That was something he was grateful for, but other than that sandstorms were just a really big nuisance and made daily life rather difficult on a desert planet.

Truthfully after all the mess that Anakin had just went through, a sandstorm was the last thing he want to deal with. Especially with a padawan who'd never really been in a desert before, let alone a desert planet.

Unfortunately said padawan had picked up the communication link while Anakin had been finishing up his discussion with Jabba. Apparently Ahsoka had happily inform the clone troopers that it was okay that they messed up the when they calculated the pick up coordinates, and landed their ride home about three miles off target. She apparently told them that they as two functioning Jedi who were perfectly capable of simply walking the distance from Jabba's palace to the ship.

On any other planet Anakin would've been totally okay with that. Three miles was in fact not a big deal and having completed their mission it would be nice to get to know Ahsoka. A little small talk and without life threatening situation happening all around them while doing it. So they packed themselves up, Ahsoka said a quick goodbye to the baby hut and the two Jedi set out to started their walk towards the ship.

The thing was that this planet was in fact Tatooine the planet that literally was the bane of his existence. Anakin knew at once when he felt the strong gust of wind hit his face that what was left of their now two mile walk would be hell.

Silently, as not to alert his padawan, Anakin looked in the direction that the wind was coming from, and he could see the dark outline of the sand clouds gliding rather quickly from the west. He knew that they were going to be hit and there was no getting out of it. They would never be able to make it back to Jabba's palace, let alone reach the ship. So making a quick decision Anakin yelled.

"Ahsoka, I want you to start making a large hill of sand as quickly as you can." The young girl stopped in her tracks and looked at him as if he lost his mind.

"What? Why?" Huffing irritably, he stated.

"A sandstorm is coming and it looks like it's going to be a big one. I'll contact the clone troopers, and tell them to bunker down too."

"okay master, but why do I need to make a big hill of sand to counter a sandstorm," Anakin saw that the girl still looked very confused as she asked him her some form of pity for her he answered.

"Because we don't have goggles to protect us from blowing sand. We could shield our faces with our arms so that the sand doesn't get to our noses, but then we would also need to wrap a piece of cloth tightly around our heads to protect our eyes and ears." Scratching his arms Anakin continued, "Look at us we don't have much cloth except for our backpacks. But do you want to walk around with a backpack on your head?"

Looking sheepishly at the ground, Ahsoka answered.

"No master, but why do we need to make a hill?"

Looking in the direction of the sand clouds Anakin answered "we are on flatland right now and there is nothing suitable to hide behind so we need to get ourselves as high off the ground as we possibly can. The higher up we are the less intense the sand is." A smile kept on his face " The less intense the sand is the higher, chances of us living are." Ahsoka straightened her back smiled at him

"Right master, I'll make the biggest best hill ever." Anakin watched as the girl used her force abilities to start moving the sand into one giant pile.

" If you find any rocks put them at the top so that we can sit behind them." Anakin turned around just in time see Ahsoka as she smiled and did a small salute in Anakin's direction, showing that she understood him.

Anakin waited for Ashoka to turned back towards her work, before he activated his communication device on his arm. It took him no time at all to explain the situation to the clones. All of whom were very adamant about coming get them before the storm hit. Anakin simply explain to them that flying in a sandstorm was just an extremely bad idea in general, and that he and his padawan would be fine. This was not his first time in this sort of situation. In the end the clones reluctantly agreed with Anakin.

Turning off his communication device, Anakin went over to help Ahsoka lifting as much sand with the force as he could to help make a giant hill. Luckily while they were distributing the sand to its new location, the Jedi were able to find a set of giant old bones from some long forgotten carcass. They used to tie Anakin's outer layer of his robe across to make a makeshift cloth screen to hopefully counteract the airborne sand.

When everything was done the wind had really started to pick up. Anakin knew that they were about ready to be hit. He estimated that they had to three minutes tops to get out of the way of the storm. He grabbed Ahsoka's hand and pulled her up their makeshift hill.

The two Jedi hid behind the cloth screen just in time for the first wave of sand clouds to fall over them. Within seconds the entire area was covered in a sea of dark red. It was impossible to see anything.

There was nothing but darkness. The sand was whipping all around them at the mercy of the high winds. Anakin pull his undershirt over his nose and mouth. He tried to guided Ahsoka so that she could bury her face between the cloth screen and his back so that it might help protect her from most of the sand. He watched as the young girl pulled away from his touch simply bringing her hands to cover her nose and mouth as she shook her head no.

They stayed like this sitting, next to each other in the red darkness of the sandstorm, with nothing but the howling winds to hear. It was a surreal experience. Strange to both Jedi who were all but strangers just a few days ago. The wind grew louder and the sand blew harder but still they sat quietly, waiting out the storm.

It was because of the quiet that Anakin heard the cry. He would've never picked up on it if he was not so in tune with his surroundings. At first he thought it was just the wind playing tricks on him, so he ignored it he continue to concentrate on keeping his breath even. Then cry came again and this time sounded like a child.

He saw Ahsoka's eyes sharpen as she turned her head in the direction of the sound. He let himself follow her gaze to see a small dark figure crawling towards them. Without missing a beat, Ahsoka slid down their makeshift hill towards the small figure before Anakin could grab onto the back of her clothes to stop her.

Anakin didn't sense anything malevolent, but he knew you could never be too sure when it came to being on Tatooine. While he was all for jumping into the unknown, Anakin didn't trust himself on this planet. He tried to keep his eyes on the dark blurry shape that now was his padawan, but the sand picked up causing him to lose track of her.

Using the force the young knight tried to her find location. When Anakin found her force signature he let out a sigh of relief, noticing that it was rather close to him. Unfortunately, as quickly as he found the relief he lost it, because he noticed that standing right next to her was another force signature. One he did not recognize, yet it seem familiar to him.

It was like a beacon of light in the darkness of the storm. The signature made his heart flutter and he had no clue why. It felt like a mixture Padme and his mother. It was like the force was singing to him. The feelings the force was sending to him where of both joy and sadness at the same time. It was a feeling he had never felt before, and one he knew he would never really get tired of. Anakin knew without a doubt that whoever the being was, they would be important to him and his future.

As the force signatures of Ahsoka and the unknown person grew nearer, Anakin notice that the crying got louder. By the time Ahsoka was once again in the safety of their makeshift cloth sheet barricade, Anakin could clearly see that the wonderful force signature belong to a little blonde haired boy who was crying his eyes out. The little boy was covered in dirt, his closing seemed to be tattered and his entire body seem to be red.

Feeling a strong sense of protection wash over him, Anakin reach for the pack that had recently been carrying the baby hut on their journey. He opened the flap and lifted the bag in the direction of Ahsoka. She quickly understood what to do as she lifted the young child up and put him into the opening. Anakin covered the flap trying keep out anymore sand from getting into the little boy's lungs. The older Jedi silently turned back to his original position while he hugged the pack carrying the precious child to his chest. He could feel Ahsoka giving him a concerned look.

The two Jedi could hear the child crying. Both knew that they were unable to give him the medical attention he needed at this point in time and it would be best if they would wait out the storm. Both of their hearts clenched in pain as they felt the force surrounding the young child sending out distress signals towards them. They sat there for what felt like hours, listening to nothing but the howling of the wind and the crying of the child which slowly turned into whimpering, and then finally into quiet. Then as quickly as the storm came it was gone.

The desert were once again quiet, the twin suns was once again out in all their intense heat and glory. None of that mattered, all that the two Jedi cared about was that they had survived the sandstorm.

"So what do we do now?" asked Ahsoka. Anakin let out a huffed laugh

"We get back to the ship." Anakin lifted the flap of the pack to see that the child had fallen asleep "Maybe get this kid some medical attention before we bring him back to his parents."

The knight looked up from the sleeping child to see the look of concern on his padawan. "I feel the force all around him." She looked down at her hand "It's really strong."

"Yeah I feel it too." replied Anakin.

Anakin watched as Ahsoka slowly stood up and started to dust off her clothes. He silently followed her lead and did the same before swinging the pack over the shoulder, instantly finding a strange sense of comfort in that extra weight on his back.

"We should take him with us master. He belongs of the Jedi" Ahsoka said as she slid down there makeshift hill.

"We can't just steal children Ahsoka."

Anakin watch as the young girl huffed irritably as she walked in the direction of their ship. "He was out in the sandstorm obviously his parents are either dead or they don't want him."

"We don't know that for sure." Was his levelheaded reply making Anakin feel like Obi-wan would be very proud of him.

A look of irritation filled Ahsoka's face as she huffed and turned away from Anakin quicken her pace.

"You know I don't like it anymore than you do." Said Anakin trying to calm her down. " I feel like he belongs with us too."

"Then why don't we just take it with us." Came Ahsoka's indignant reply.

"Because that's borderline kidnapping," huffed Anakin "and it's wrong."

Ahsoka made no attempt to hide her irritation with Anakin as he could feel her dislike of the situation through the force. Not wishing to irritate her anymore than she already was, Anakin decided that the rest of the walk should be conducted in silence.

It took them no time at all to reach the starship where the clones were outside trying to remove as much sand from the ship as possible.

"General it is so good to see you were worried that you wouldn't make it." Said the highest ranking clone to Anakin.

"Thanks Rex" Smiled the knight upon being greeted by his friend. " Unfortunately we have a bit of a situation that will probably delay us from take off." Frowning the clone followed both Anakin, and Ahsoka on board the ship.

Anakin slowly removed the backpack from his person and set it down on a table as he turned to face Ahsoka. " I need a medical Droid." He stated calmly towards her. He watched as she shook her head affirmative and walked to the back of the ship.

He opened up the backpack to reveal the small blonde boy to the rest of the crew. Anakin's eyes swept across the room as he took in all of the different reactions from the clones, most of them being concerned and curiosity.

Anakin carefully took the small sleeping boy out of the backpack and placed them on the table. Getting a better look at the child he could clearly see that the boy had severe sunburns all over his body. Luckily he could tell that they would not be severe enough to scar, but he knew personal experience that they would be irritating for a good long while.

"Sir. what are we to do?" Asked one of the clones.

Anakin looked up towards the clone that had asked the question. He's took a moment to breathe before he answered. "As of right now we're gonna take a DNA test, and try and find the kids parents." He let out a sigh and look down at the child's once more. "We will play it by ear after that."

The crew waiting in silence around the sleeping little boy as the medical droids was finally located and brought to the front by Ahsoka. Anakin watched as the young girl huffed irritably and flopped down in one of the chairs next to the table. One of the droids took a blood sample, and the other started to apply a white cream all over the boy's body.

The cockpit was relatively quiet as everyone waited for the results of the DNA test so that they might find the parents of the boy and bring him back home. All the while the little boy slept completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Unfortunately the DNA sample only matches one other DNA sequence in my databases." Stated the droid breaking the quiet that field the ship.

Seeing that the droid with not going to reply on its own Anakin prompted the medical droid to continue its analysis " okay who's is it."

The medical droid turned its head to the side so that it was facing Anakin before saying " Why you're master Skywalker." Was the monotone reply.

" What?" Yield Anakin followed by half of the crew and Ahsoka.

The medical droid was about to answer when the sleeping boy woke up from all the loud voices that had just assaulted his ears making him burst into fresh tears. Anakin instantly rush to the small child to try and quiet him down, but the little boy was having none of it. If anything the fussing made him cry louder.

Sighing and defeat Anakin picked up the little boy before turning back towards the medical droid. "What do you mean his DNA matches mine, that's just impossible." He pointed his finger towards the the medical droid before considering "I think you're malfunctioning. I demand you do a diagnostics as soon as possible and re-evaluate the sample."

The medical droid stepped back and raised his hands up in the air. "I say sir. there's nothing wrong with my programming, I ran the sample twice before I revealed the answer there's no mistaking it that child is related to you" after stating his peace the medical droid quickly walked out of the room leaving the secondary medical droid standing there in a daze of confusion before slowly following his companion out of the cockpit.

"That's impossible." Yelled Anakin over the crying child.

"Master, didn't you say that you used to live here?" asked Ahsoka.

Irritably Anakin turned to look towards Ahsoka "Yes I used to live here but the only blood relative I had was my mother." letting out a sigh and putting the child on the back he continued. "And she died a year ago."

"Do you think she could've had another child Sr.?" Asked one of the clones.

"It's possible." Anakin shrugged his arms before continuing. "She did get remarried. I just don't think so." Turning back he looked at the child "she was in her late 40s and her husband never mentioned it." He saw that Ahsoka was sending him a stranger look from the corner of his eye.

" You know Sir. there's cases of women having children up into their 60's." Stated one of the clones sitting to the far left. Grabbing every ones attention at once.

Ahsoka let irritation fill her face as she swirled around in her chair. "So it's completely possible that he could be your brother and no one mentioned it."

There was silence in the cabinet as the Little boy finally decided that he was done crying and was slowing down his breathing so all that was heard was his hiccuping.

Anakin finally let out a breath of air before saying. "I'm pretty sure it would've came up in conversation, this doesn't seem right."

"Look he's obviously related to you, the droid said so." stated Ahsoka with conviction in her voice. " Maybe her husband just did not want you to know about him."

"Or the droid could be malfunctioning! He's not the one that is normally assigned to my ship." stated the knight as Ahsoka stared him down. A long period of silence fell over the ship as the two Jedi had a battle of wills.

"Fine" said Anakin admitting defeat. It was not worth the fight but mostly the force was singing at him to let these people believe what they wanted. he turned to the little boy, who was now looking at his surroundings in wonderment.

"What's your name." Asked Ahsoka pushing her way into the center of the boys vision.

Anakin watch as the little boy gave a timid smile up at the girl before replying in his soft quiet voice "Luke Skywalker."

.:.:.(tdc).:.:.

AN: Because honestly it's so much easier to believe that you have an unknown brother somewhere than it is to believe your son traveled from the future.

This was written because recently I've been watching a lot of clone wars on Netflix and well I love baby Luke so this is a combination of that.

Anyway I need your help on how you would like to see this story end honestly I have no clue and I'm OK with any of these.

1\. Luke never finds out he's from the future and ends up watching his 'big brother' fall to the Darkside. Luke is raised in the by Darth Vader.

2\. Luke never finds out he's from the future and fixes everything that goes horribly wrong in the past by just being cute and adorable.

3\. Luke ends up going home to the future

and everything that happens in new hope happens the exact same way

Luke ends up going into the future where he is met with his dad, mom and sister and they all live happily ever after


	2. Chapter 2

First off wow you guys are super cool. I did not think this story was going to get as much attention as it has!

Now let's real talk. This little rant courtesy to somebody reviewing anonymously so that I cannot reply back to them specifically. So let's begin, I would like to make this really clear this story is an AU also known as alternate universe which means I can mess up the timeline as much as I want. I am well aware of the fact that clone wars takes place a year after Anakin's mother's death. I decided to push everything back by three years so that I would have Anakin be married for six years instead of three.

The reason for this is that I find that a one year Luke is not as much fun as three year old Luke, he's just more aware of his surroundings as a three year old. Honestly I thought it would not matter that much so I did not say this in the first chapter but this story is in fact an AU. I figured it was pretty obvious what with it involving a time traveling three years old. Unfortunately this was a big problem for someone so i have gone back to the first chapter and fixed the wording so that everything is back to original canon timeline, pretty much the entirety of the ending paragraphs are now change. I strongly suggest you go back and re-read them.

thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews, but try not get used to quick updates. For this update was basically to post this rant and to thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Sadly I am not normally this motivated to write.

Warning: I have severe to moderate dyslexia and use Siri to write. That means that this story has not been checked for grammatical corrections, read at your own risk.

I don't own anything.

.:.:.(2).:.:.

"And who said you were a Skywalker." Asked Anakin as he pulled up a chair to sit in making Ahsoka huffed out of the way and back into her original spot on the ship. The knight noticed that most of the clones troopers were standing around looking awkward and not fully knowing what they were supposed to be doing with themselves as the conversation persisted.

Deciding to pay them no mind Anakin watched as the little boy face scrunched up and confusion showing the man very obviously that the question was lost on to the little boy. Which was why Anakin was a bit surprised when Luke answered him with a quiet "My mommy" and a shrug of his little shoulders.

"Sir we're getting communication, asking us why we have not left the plant yet." Interrupted one of the clone troopers sitting at the front of the ship. He was the only one who didn't have a helmet on but had his hand to his ear. Anakin figured that Obi-wan must've been getting more persistent with his questioning as the clone trooper had a look of annoyance on his face.

The young knight felt a sudden kinship for the clone trooper in that moment and decided to speed the process along as quickly as he could. "Right let's make this quick." Turning back towards the little boy he asked. "Luke why were you out in the desert."

The little boys big blue eyes look straight into his, staring into the kid's eyes made Anakin feel as if his entire life depended on the child answer and for some reason that the young knight could not place he was okay with that.

"I was pwaying with wires and then BOOM!" Anakin watched as the little boy moved his hands up in the air to emphasize his actions before continuing "There was sand." The same look of confusion from earlier spread on the Luke's face as he said. "I didn't know."

The little boy dropped his hands back to his side still staring up at Anakin as if he was the most interesting person in the world. Anakin took a deep breath to calm himself down. he knew that next question he had to asked would be difficult for both him and the child. "That was a really good answer Luke." The Jedi watched as the little boy smiled happily and shook his head yes like he was agreeing with him. "But I need you to answer something else okay." A look of determination field Luks face before he shook his head yes again "Where were your mom and dad when the sand came?"

Anakin could see that Luke was having difficulty finding the right words to express what he wanted to say. "Sleeping." Was the first word to come out of the little boys mouth before he shook his head in affirmative "Forever." Was the next and for some reason it broke Anakin's heart. He honestly had no idea why this child was affecting him so much. no other youngling had ever had this much sway over him it was truly jarring and it made Anakin very uncomfortable. These thoughts were forgotten as quickly as they came as the little boy lifted his hand and pointed at the top of the ship while saying "In the sky." Was the last thing the young blond said as he shook his small head of hair while looking down.

"See master this proves that we have to take him with us." Interrupted Ahsoka "He belongs at the Jedi Temple." She continued with an exaggerated huff "With us!" Effectively removing Anakin's attention from Luke.

"I don't know Ahsoka." An unconvinced to look crossed his face "They may not even accept him into the temple." said Anakin " Luke being my brother could be seen as an attachment."

"Brofher?" Was the soft voice of Luke who is now looking at Anakin with wide blue eyes.

Ignoring the little boy Ahsoka rebutted "They obviously let you keep in contact with your mother. I mean you knew she got remarried." Standing up from her chair Anakin watched her walk closer towards him. "I don't see them having a problem with you having a brother. Who is a force sensitive."

A dark look crossed Anakin's face as he replied in a low voice "Please do not speak of my mother Ahsoka." turning his back towards her, he continued "The situation was very complicated and I would appreciate it if you never bring it up again, with anyone." It was said with such shortness that Anakin could feel Ahsoka wariness through the force. Not that he cared his mother had always been a touchy subject. He would preferred it if no one found out about the situation that happened last year. He always felt that it was something between him and Padme, Ahsoka did not need to get involved in it.

"Uumm Sir." Stated a clone trooper quickly bringing attention to the two Jedi of the fact that Luke had obviously gotten bored of watching their conversation because he had succeeded in trying to climb off of the table.

Anakin simply let out a small laugh before levitating Luke back to the exact spot he had been originally placed in. The Jedi watch as Luke's eyes grew so big they made him worry they might pop out. Anakin turn toward his apprentice to see that a smile had spread across her face as she watch the interaction.

"But you're right we should probably bring him to the council." stated Anakin after a few minutes of silence. He straightens his back taking in an authoritarian pose before saying. "All clones prepare for lift off, we should be off of this planet in five minutes am I understood."

"Yes sir!" Was the unanimous reply.

"But master what are we supposed to do with Luke now?" Asked Ahsoka as she grabbed one of the little boys hands. Anakin watched as the force sensitive child just smiled at her with the sense of happiness that only came with complete trust.

As much as he felt the deep connection he shared with Luke. Anakin knew that something was not right about the entire situation. He let out a breath of air he did not know he was holding in before coming to the conclusion that he knew what exactly he had to do to get to the bottom of the strange mystery that was the existence of Luke Skywalker.

"Ahsoka want you to stay up here and command the ship." Anakin said sharply. "I'll go back to medical bay and have them re-look over Luke." stooping down he picked up Luke from his spot on the table. He cradling the boy in his arms a strange feeling of peace washed over him. "He seems to be my responsibility at the moment." Anakin smiled before turning towards Ahsoka "Can I trust you?"

"One hundred percent Master!" The young jedi as she turned around towards the clone troopers "Okay men you heard him let's get this bucket of bolts off this dust bowl as soon as we can."

"Yes sir!" Was the clone troopers unanimous reply. Anakin just smiled at the scene before turning to leave the room to go towards the back of the ship where the medical bay was located.

Once in the quiet hall away for the destination happening in the other room Anakin look down at the small bundle in his arms "you are more trouble than you're worth" was the lighthearted tease the young Jedi directed towards Luke.

Young boy smile up at him before outstretching his tiny hand to touch the older man shoulder "Brofher?"

Anakin let out a sigh he stared down at the floor as he continue to walk. There was a moment of silence before he looked at the little boy whose smile was a little less bright on his face. Anakin adjusted his arms so that he had a better hold on Luke, before replying. "I don't know little man maybe."

Luke just shook his head and repeated "Brofher." The little blonde fisted the cloth of Anakin's shirt while saying "Feel it." Luke's blue eyes came back up to meet with Anakin's. The young Jedi for just a moment could feel the little kid manipulating the force as if he was trying to send his feelings thru it, in waves towards Anakin. it was quite impressive for one so young, and not something that Anakin wanted to dwell on at that moment.

" You're very persistent." Stated Anakin trying to distract the little boy and lighten the mood. As Anakin watch the young blonde shook his head affirmative with a ton of enthusiasm, causing both Skywalkers to laugh. Well Luke to giggle thought Anakin. Taking a moment to think of what to say next Anakin looked away from Luke's big blue eyes before saying. "You don't talk a lot do you."

"Yes I do." Was the surprisingly quick reply.

"I don't believe you. You have not said all that much the entire time we've had you. So I'm going to say you don't" said Anakin looking unconvinced "silly" he said well poking the child in the nose.

"Yes I do." was the instant reply from Luke, frowning he grabbed Anakin's finger and looked down at the floor. "I just no good with words."

"It's i'm no-" Anakin was cut off from his grammar correction rather abruptly as he heard a synthetic voice talking low coming from inside the wall.

"Count Dooku I have some rather interesting information I would like to share with you."

"Wha-" quickly Anakin brought his finger up to his mouth and made a shushing noise in Luke's direction. The little boy nodded quietly to show that he understood. The Jedi watched as Luke brought up both of his hands cover over his mouth. Anakin couldn't help but smile as he saw the cute gesture, but quickly he gathered control over himself as he heard the sound of the next voice.

"Truly? I didn't expect to hear anything from you so soon." Anakin silently put Luke on the floor making a gesture for the little boy to stay put. Waiting for a small nod to confirm that the boy would not move Anakin turned towards the wall to tinker with it to so that he could find the secret opening hatch "You were just recently placed under General Skywalker, and my correct?" Stated a voice that Anakin really did not want to hear.

Using the force Anakin was able to quickly locate the secret button to open the boor. He was more than curious as to what was going on so he decided to not to give himself away by opening the door and just killing the droid. Anakin activated his lightsaber and stood with his hand on the button.

Determined to wait until after the conversation was over so that he could gather more information and figure out what was going on in his ship. He looked over to where Luke was still sitting with his hands over his mouth to see that the little boy was now staring at him once again in wonder as he looked at the glowing light that Anakin held in his hands.

"Affirmative Sir! I am proud to say that the information I have gathered is very important Sir. It will be of great valuable to our cause Sir!" said the synthetic voice of the droid in a higher pitch, which Anakin could only assume meant it was happy, well as happy as a droid could be figured the Jedi.

"Oh is that right 7K5?" Said the staticky voice of Count Dooku.

"Yes Sir. it has to do with General Skywalker and the Senator Of Naboo" Anakin had to remind himself to breathe. In that moment every ounce of him wanted to jump into the situation and kill the droid, but looking over into Luke's blue eyes he knew he had to let them finish their conversation.

Anakin was well aware of the fact that any line of communication from his ship would not be secure. so whatever information that was going to be shared between them more than likely was going to have to be a data exchanged, and was probably going to have to happen at a different time. If he killed the droid now he would never know the full story, and Dooku would be aware of him knowing that there was a spy on a ship.

"I recently came by a blood sample that can change public opinion away from them and towards the separatists."

after a long pause Count Dooku replied. "Interesting, when you reach your destination contact me so that you may transfer the data, I await your next communication."

"Roger, Roger."

Anakin waited for two separate breaths fall from his lips before he opened the hatch of the secret door and sliced the droid in quickly entered the hidden communication room only turning around once to see that Luke had moved from his spot on the floor to where the medical droid from earlier had fallen. It seems little boy was interested in busying himself with breaking the droids head open. Feeling no need to correct the Luke's actions Anakin quickly turn around towards the makeshift communication screen.

He looked through all of the assorted wires and poorly put together parts. Before you found a hidden compartment holding a small dataDisc inside of it. Figuring that this was the information that the droid was trying to give Dooku. Anakin plugged it into the poorly constructed Data port.

Waiting for the information to load up Anakin peeked behind him to see if Luke was still messing with the droid. The little blonde had moved from the head of the droid and towards the severed middle where he was currently pulling different colored wires out of the metal carcass. Anakin felt a small smile spread across his face as he watch the little boys antics quickly he gathered himself turning around back to face the screen.

What he saw there change his reality forever.

-unknown child blood sample-

-Match

Anakin Skywalker ... -Father

-Match

Padme Amidala ... -Mother

"That's not possible!" Anakin yelled.

.:.:.(TBC).:.:.

AN: I would like to make a statement that when I said Luke never finds out that he is Anakin's son I did not mean that Anakin does not find out that Luke is his son. That was always part of the plot!

I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and leave me a review because seriously they motivate me like there's no tomorrow!

P.S. The 2's are winning.


	3. Chapter 3

You all are the best! Even if I know some of you are exaggerating, it still makes me happy. So thank you all so much!

Warning: I have severe to moderate dyslexia and use Siri to write. That means that this story has not been checked for grammatical corrections, read at your own risk.

I don't own anything.

.:.:.(3).:.:.

The odds of the droid being malfunctional went up astronomically in Anakin opinion. Anakin may not of been going home very much lately, what with being in the middle of a war and everything, but he'd like to think you knew his would be the first to admit that he missed some stuff going on in her life. Though he was pretty sure he would notice if Padme have been pregnant the last time he saw her, which was honestly not that long ago, and he was pretty sure he would have noticed if at the time or before they got married she had a bun in the oven.

Anakin could stay with relatives confidence in himself that Padme was not pregnant nor had she had a baby in the three years they have been together, so that left three options. Option one was that this was some ridiculously elaborate hoax set up by some unknown operative. Anakin felt that this option was ridiculous, for two reasons. one knew of his relationship with Padme and two they have a real reason to set all this up, there was no motive.

Option number two, Anakin would have to figure, would be time travel and that was just as, if not more, ridiculous as opinion one. The reason for time travel being so ridiculous was simply put, extremely improbable. Anakin could hear the annoying voice of Obi-wan in his head whispering that anything is possible with the force.

The fact was that nobody had ever made a statement that time travel was something that happened, even with the help of the force. There was no proof of it ever occurring in the past let alone have documented cases of it. Anakin had faith that if time travel had ever happened it would be mentioned in the Jedi Temple's documented records somewhere.

That leaves option three, and in Anakin's opinion the most logical option. The droid had huge malfunctioning error in his database. The problem was that it had already connected his name with Padme's in some way to Count Dooku. Anakin would like to think that he was really good with hiding his relationship, but he knew that if Count Dooku looked hard enough he would probably be able to find some discrepancies in the way Anakin acted around Padme. After all one couldn't be one hundred percent all the time, people were not perfect, mistakes happen.

Anakin figured he would have to come up with a fake story to so Count Dooku, not that he had the first idea what he could tell the Count. What are you did know was that he was going to have to reprogram and fix the medical droid so that it could make it to it's not yet schedule meeting. Well at least it gave him a small side project to do on the ride back, but he would definitely have to inform the Council of having a spy infiltrated ship. Anakin decided that it would be best to omit that the information the droid would be delivering had anything to do with him.

A little hand patted Anakin on his back. Bringing the young knight's attention away from the data on the computer screen and out of his own thoughts. He turned his head to the side to see that Luke was pulling on the fabric of his shoulder. The little blond boy must of gotten bored with messing with the droid because he was now standing at Anakin's right looking up at the man with his huge blue eyes, which seemed oddly familiar to the young man.

"You okay?" Asked Luke

"Me?" Asked Anakin, moving his hand to point towards his chest "of course"

"Kay" said Luke nodding as he plopped himself on the ground, still looking up at Anakin.

" I suppose we should clean up this mess." Huffed Anakin as he stood up and survey the area. Letting his eyes fall back onto Luke he noticed that the irritated red skin from earlier was starting to come back "and get you to the medical day."

The little boy just nodded his head and let himself be picked up off the floor by the young Jedi. Anakin quickly use the force to move all of the droids parts into the secret hatch before closing the it.

"I'll come back for it later." said Anakin, as he looked down at Luke he could see the little boys eyes still on the door that had just closed. "do you enjoy messing with droids Luke." Asked Anakin catching the little boys attention once more. Luke's eyes met his own, before the little boy had started to nod his head in affirmative.

"A whole bunch!" Anakin heard Luke state excitedly.

"Well do you want to help me fix up the one that I just destroyed" asked Anakin as he walked in the direction of the medical day once again.

"Can I?" asked Luke he fiddled with his torn white shirt, though Anakin would argue that it looked more on the tan side now.

"Oh definitely." answered Anakin, before he stopped in his tracks to look down at the little boy who is in his arms. "but you gotta make sure you listen to what I say." Anakin watched as a big smile spread across Luke's face.

"I good listener" exclaimed Luke.

"Just good are you?" teased Anakin.

"I best!" stated the little boy with determination.

"I don't doubt it." was the simple reply Anakin gave.

The rest of the short walk to the medical day was done in relative silence as Anakin could see that Luke's eyes kept drooping from sleepiness. The young knight figured that all the excitement must be affecting the small boy because Luke sure didn't stay awake very long. Anakin figure the little boy would've been at least a little bit more aware of his surroundings for a good hour after waking up the it's time in the cockpit. It seemed Anakin was proven wrong, not that he felt bad about this, his sheer lack of knowledge of all things to do with children was a pretty good scapegoat.

Upon entering the med bay Anakin noticed that the other medical droid was powered down in the corner of the room. It seemed to him that this spy bot on his ship had deactivated his companion.

"oh well little man, will just fix you up manually." Sighed out Anakin as he pleased young Luke on one of the beds. "honestly I think this works out better for us, I don't think I'm in the mood to trust another medical droid at the moment." Anakin watched as the little boy just nodded at him sleepily, before laying down and closing his eyes.

Anakin made his way to the cabinets on the far side of the room, grabbing a tube of lotion with hints of bacta in it. It was supposed to be a new product that a company had wanted to test out the favorability for, before it was sold it for regular use. The end result was that clone troopers were given a lot of the stuff to use. Anakin figured that anything with bacta in it was a safe enough product to use on Luke.

The next item that Anakin grab from the cabin it was a small needle close the cabinet and walked back towards Luke. Who is comfortably lying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed.

"Let's manually retake a blood sample, so that we can recheck your DNA." stated Anakin, even though he was pretty sure the little boy was off in dreamland. "And so I can check your Midi-chlorians levels." He said as he drew out the small needle gun, and rested it against the boy's arm. " One less thing for the council to worry about."

In a quick pull of the trigger and with no pain to the little boy Anakin was able to get a fair amount of blood. He remove the bio from the back of the guy and headed over to the computer system where he plays the viola upside down into one of the containers to let it process.

The computer flash that it would take up to two minutes for it to process and compare all known samples to the to the DNA that was given to it. Anakin decided to use this time to rub the lotion all over Luke and to maybe find some better clothes for the child. The young knight made his way back towards where Luke was lying on the bed. He removed the young blondes torn shirt and pants he for he apply the lotion on to the obviously irritated areas of skin.

Anakin then quickly made his way over to a different cabinet where he knew the droid stored clothes for some patients to change into. He found a large shirt that he decided would have to work for the boy until they got back to Coruscant where it would be a lot easier to find him something to wear. It was easy to slip the large shirt over Luke's head, while the little boy was sleeping.

Anakin was feeling rather proud of himself by the time he heard the computer dang signaling the end of its processing. The young knight quickly made his way over to the computer, where he was greeted with the same results as the malfunctioning droid had gotten.

"this just does not make sense." Whispered Anakin as he reentered the DNA sample to be checked again. After two minutes of waiting the results came back the same. The young knight's eyes Wieden and disbelief upon seeing the same answer as before. Not liking the result Anakin decided to try it one more time, figuring that it was best to try more than once just to be certain. Extreme frustration filled him as the computer came back with the same results as before.

Anakin side and slid to the floor where he quietly turned and look towards Luke. His back resting against the computer monitor. 'Just didn't make any sense.' Was the phrase constantly being repeated in his head. He thought of all the people in the galaxy this just had to happen to him, and just how weird the situation was.

The little boy did look a lot like him, and from looking at his Midi-chlorians count results he had a ridiculously high count. Not as high as Anakin of course but the kids count was very high up there. Most of all though every time Anakin felt Luke through the force a feeling of rightness would fall upon him. The thing was that the whole situation just didn't make any sense. Truthfully Anakin didn't really want anything to do with this crazy situation right at that moment, it was just too insane. It was also very problematic, if the Jedi Temple found out that Luke was not his brother but his son he would be kicked out for sure.

Not that Anakin was really worried that the first conclusion anyone would come up with was that Luke was his son. A son that he magically found on tatooine, even though he's not officially had a mission there in a really long time. Having a son, or children for that matter, was just not something normal people with think of a Jedi. Anakin was even sure that the Jedi Council, with all its knowledge, wouldn't come to the conclusion that he had been procreating in the outer rim. It just was not something that happened, and then to throw time travel into the mix, wherever that fit in. The whole thing was giving Aniken a headache just thinking about it.

Anakin took a deep breath before he got up and turn back towards the computer. Knowing that he had a copy of the results already, in the form of the data chip he had stolen off of the Spybot. He quickly falsified the results on the main server so that they now read Shmi Skywalker in place of mother and Cliegg Lars in place of father. He was so engrossed in getting his work to look as real as he could, he almost missed the common link informing him that Ahsoka was trying to get him.

Luckily the annoying thing was set to a higher level of sound than it normally was, so that he was able to catch it on the second beep. Within seconds Ahsoka's voice was feeling the medical bay. Unfortunately the sound was a little too high and it woke up the little boy who had just fallen asleep not more than thirty minutes ago. Anakin watched out of the corner of his eye as Luke sat up, and started looking around the room with an annoyed pout on his face.

" Master I have a message for you." Said the voice of Ahsoka coming through device, bringing all of Anakin's attention towards her.

"Right, well what's the message?" He asked not even bothering to hide the annoyance from his voice. "I was kind of in the middle of something." Anakin decided to ignore the huffing sound that Ahsoka maybe after his statement.

He knew he was being a bit rough on her right now, but who wouldn't be after finding out time travel was a thing. Oh and he almost forgot apparently in the future Padme got pregnant. As soon as he thought that the thought it hit him like giant load of scrap metal to the head. 'Oh space Padme will be pregnant.' Was the panicked thought that Anakin had not even processed up until that second.

"Master Obi-wan has been trying to get in contact with you." Stated Ahsoka once again pulling Anakin out of his own head. The young man let out a sigh trying to gather his thoughts before he spoke again.

"So? Tell him i'm busy." he stated as calmly as he could.

"I did!" She exclaimed back. "And he said he doesn't care and that you need to contact him."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't say it that way." Anakin said as he tried to cover a huff of laughter at his young student's expense.

"You're right he didn't" Ahsoka said while taking a breath before continuing. "but I am."

"Fine, i'll com him in just a minute" Anakin said as he let his eyes wander over the room only to stop when they fell on the little boy, who is crawling towards the end of his bed. Bringing his attention back towards his conversation, he said. "and Ahsoka I sure hope you're doing good job managing the ship."

"of course I am master" Ahsoka replied without missing a beat. He quickly ended the communication link before he turned back to his more than halfway done falsified information. It's a kid less than five minutes to finish up all his loose ends before he shut down the program. So that he could mannerly open up a visual communication link with Obi-wan.

It's took his Old Master no time at all to open up the connection. The man looked calm and collected, all put together, like always. Anakin felt like he could honestly say to himself he didn't see what the urgency was all about. Especially not from looking at Obi-wan.

"I heard you were trying to get in contact with me" said Anakin deciding to be the first to break the awkward silence. "very persistently I might add." his face broke out into a cocky small as the words left his lips.

"If you would attempt to answer my communications once in awhile." stated Obi-wan in a teasing tone "I wouldn't have to be so persistent." Letting out a half laugh at his Master's chiding Anakin decided to move the conversation along.

"What can I help you with master." He said leaning back in the chair he had earlier moved when he was forging the documents. Anakin watch as Obi-wan's face fell into a frown.

"Other than the fact you were supposed to check seven hours ago." The older master said in a condescending tone. Anakin just shrugged his shoulders making no attempt to hide his cocky attitude.

"It might've been a bit of a complication" he waited a moment before continuing "or two." Said the young knight.

"I don't doubt" said Obi-wan as he lifted one of his auburn eyebrows. The older man took a breath before he continued with the serious look on his face once again. "We picked up a signal to Count Dooku coming from your ship" Anakin watched as the Obi-wan's eyes narrowed, before finished saying. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Yes. it seems my ship had been infiltrated by Spybot disguised as a medical broid" answered Anakin without any shame whatsoever. The young knight knew that some people would get nervous around the older man, having lived with him for so long was sort of a blessing and away. It made Anakin feel like he was immune, to most of the man's stairs.

"Well did yo-"

"Ben!" Interrupted Luke. The little boy had found his way off his hospital bed and, was now standing at Anakin's left looking up at the screen waving.

"Luke shush." Said Anakin quickly turn towards the younger blonde. He putting his finger to his lips, hoping that the toddler would understand. Before he turned around back to the screen.

"Who's that Anakin?" Asked Obi-wan with a confused look on his face.

Anakin was about to answer his old master when he was caught by surprise by Luke pulling himself onto his lap. Not knowing what to do about the situation Anakin froze. He looked down at the little boy who is now standing with his bare feet on his legs getting as close to the screen as he could reach.

"Ben!" Exclaimed Luke, as he tried to stick his round baby face on the screen. "Hi! Can tell aun-" The little boy was cut off from this sentence by Anakin's hand covering his tiny mouth and dragging him back so that he was sitting on down on the older man's lap. Anakin stared down at Luke and shook his head before he released the little boys mouth to look back up at Obi-wan.

"surprise I found my long lost baby brother." He said to his master with the nervous smile on his face.

"What!" Was reaction from Obi-wan that Anakin expected. It was instantaneous and not at all pleasant tone to hear, it reminded the knight of his many times being scolded."When did that happen." Asked a confused Obi-wan.

"From the looks of him three years ago" he said as he put his hand on top of the head and look down at the little boy. Anakin notice that Luke was too busy watching Obi-wan's face to really pay attention any other of his surroundings.

"Anakin you know you're not allowed to engage with your fami-"

"and he is also force sensitive, double surprise!" Cut off Anakin, not really wanting to hear the whole attachments are bad speech for the hundredth time.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Exclaimed Luke as a clapped and bounced up-and-down in Anakin's lap. Anakin simply held the little boy tighter to his chest as he watched, Obi-wan's face.

"Oh my." Said his old master with a look of surprise. Obi-wan took a deep breath as he looked down at the computer panels, before he said "I will inform the Council of this immediately"

" of course master." Was Anakin's automatic reply.

"I expect all three of you to come straight to the temple when you reach Coruscant." Said the older man as he huffed. Obi-wan looked up into the computer screen to glared at Anakin as he said " twelve hours Anakin" then he put more stress into his voice as he's finished "no detours, am I clear."

"Very clear master" replied Anakin as he shook his head to confirm that he understood.

"goodbye Anakin and goodbye?" Asked Obi-wan motioning towards the child.

"Luke." Answered Anakin.

"Goodbye Luke" said Obi-wan as he nodded his head in the little boy's direction.

"bye-bye Ben!" Waved the happy little boy as the computer screen went black.

Anakin could see that his master's face had a look of confusion just before the communication was cut. Feeling at a loss to Anakin decided it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Who's Ben?" He asked as he picked up Luke and placed him on the computer panel to sit so that the little boy was I level with him.

"Man on screen." answered Luke as he waved his hand behind him towards the screen.

"no Luke, that's Obi-wan." corrected Anakin.

"no that's Ben." contradicted Luke as he shook his head and crosses arms. Not really in the mood to get in a fight with the three year-old over the name of a man he was sure said three-year-old had never even met, Anakin decided to change the subject.

"You know, you could've gotten me into some serious trouble." he said as he put the little boy in the stomach.

"I not trouble." Stated Luke as if it was fact. He scrunched up his face in a way that made Aniken want to laugh.

"Yes you are." teased Anakin.

"I's not!" Exclaimed Luke, as the little boy unfolded his arms he made little fist and bang them down on the computer panel he was sitting on.

"It's 'I'm not'" corrected the older man, not letting the child display of emotion distract him.

"Okay, I'm not!" Said Luke as he corrected his speech patterns to mimic that of the man he was staring down.

"Right, let's get you back to sleep." Sighed out Anakin as he picked up the little boy " you're cranky"

"I's not sweepy" said Luke as you shook his head back-and-forth.

"It's 'i'm not sleepy'" corrected Anakin before you continued. "and yes you are I can see it all over your face"

"I sway can't." Stated Luke as he circled his tiny arms around the older man's neck to hide his face and his shoulder.

"I say that i can." Said Anakin as he pushed a calm feeling through the forest where the toddler in his arms. Within minutes the little boys eyes were completely closed and he was lightly snoring, and in dreamland once again.

Anakin smile down at the little boy as he put him down on the bed and covered him with one of the medical sheets. He quietly walked over to the deactivated medical droid that lay forgotten in the far corner of the medical bay. He reactivated it instantly giving the droid the command to watch over the child as he slept, before he left the room to head towards his private living areas.

He knew they had twelve hours till they would be landing on Coruscant, in those Anakin figured he would spend eleven of them meditating to try and figure out a plan on how deal with the craziness that had become his life. The other one he would take over seeing the landing of his sip.

He sent a quick message to Rex informing him to tell Ahsoka that she was able retire for the duration of the journey if she wished too, but that she was not to disturb him as he meditated. Rex quickly relay the message that he would be honored to inform Ahsoka. The clone also added that his student was doing a wonderful job. Anakin smiled at the information before he turned off the communication device and started to meditate for the rest of the trip.

.:.:.(TBC).:.:.

AN: any ideas on what the fake cover story that will be given to Count Dooku should be? Cause I got nothing as of right now and I would love to hear what crazy lies y'all can come up with.


	4. Chapter 4

So where have I been You asked, well the answer is School, working on my cosplay's and my mom had to have surgery add to the mix just a dash of writer's block you have my friend a hiatus.

Warning: I have severe to moderate dyslexia and use Siri to write. That means that this story has not been checked for grammatical corrections, read at your own risk.

.:.:.(4).:.:.

The twelve hour flight to Coruscant was done in relative silence. Anakin was happy to know that Luke had slept through the entire flight. It seemed that between the sandstorm and meeting all these new people a little tyke a tuckered himself out completely. Ahsoka had reported about five hours away from their destination that when she went to medical bay to check on the kid he didn't notice her presence at all, and just continue to sleep.

Anakin was okay with this development. With Luke in some form of child hibernation he was able to truly concentrate on how he was going to deliver the situation to the council. Anakin knew was in shaky territory. It's not that the concept having a sibling in the Jedi community was unheard of. It was rare that two siblings both showed Force sensitivity, but it had happened in the past. Most times though the siblings in question were raised in the Jedi Temple from a young age. They grew up with had no strong attachments for those who were related anymore than those they grew up with.

Of course Anakin's situation had to be different. It's like the force decided from a young age to make his life as complicated as possible. Not that Anakin minded, he knew from experience that he could face all of his challenges head on and overcome them. The fact that Luke might just be his son from the future with testament to that.

Gosh what was he going to tell Padme, he had no clue how she would react he still didn't know how he was reacting to this. The idea of having a child with Padme was amazing, not that he'd ever really thought of it. That whole concept was forbidden fruit. If it ever had happened Anakin knew he would've been ecstatic. The young Jedi quickly came to the conclusion that he needed to stop thinking about Padme. He figured he would tackle that hurdle when it came.

As he continue to meditate for the remainder of the flight Anakin came up with a plan to give the council Luke's doctored file, and see what they wanted to do with the situation. he would act accordingly to make sure Luke was safe. Anakin figure that since he found the little boy and shared DNA with the little boy, the kid was his responsibility. Since some of his responsibilities were also Padme's responsibilities he would make sure that if the council did not want to keep Luke she would. Padme would make a great mother he just knew it.

Once again Anakin had to bring his mind back from thinking about Padme. So that he could get to his next on his list of thinking, which had to be what he would implants in the spy-droid tell Dooku. The droid had already alluded that it had something to do with him and Padme. Something that he would have to tell the council.

Of course he will also tell the counselor that the droid was malfunctioning, because of a virus that had gotten into it's databanks. He knew he would have to stress to the them that it didn't matter if the droid had been malfunctioning at the time it delivered the information to Dooku, what mattered was that Dooku believed that the information was true. The idea that if they could get their own double spy into Dooku's organization was a really good one. It was these thoughts he was brought out of when he heard the knock on his door.

"Come in." Yelled Anakin if you seconds before the door slid open revealing Ahsoka.

"Master I would like to inform you that we are extremely close to Coruscant" she started.

"you could've just comed to me for that you know" he said as he opened when I had to look at her.

"I thought this was more professional" she lifted her head and a sense of assertiveness.

Anakin can just smiled and nodded his head in her direction, gaining him a smile and a nod from Ahsoka as she turn to leave his room. He let out a sigh as he muttered to himself "looks like it's time to sort out this mess."

.:.:.(4).:.:.

It would be a lie if Anakin said he wasn't just a little bit nervous standing in the circular room surrounded by the Jedi Console with a little blonde three-year-old clinging to his pants. Luke had refused to let go of him since he had woken him up from his sleep in medical day. While Anakin found it endearing that the little boy was so attached to him it was a bad sign the show in front of the council.

"This the boy is, hmm?" Was the voice that broke Anakin out of his thoughts.

"Yes Master Yoda."

"Hi." Said Luke shyness tainting his voice as Anakin watch him waive his tiny hand towards Master Yoda.

"See a resemblance, I do." Said the green master smiled fondly at little boy.

"Fantastic another Skywalker" grumbled Master Windu as he crossed his arms over his chest while sending a glare in Anakin's direction.

"This is a bit of an unexpected surprise I must say." Came the voice of master Koon from Anakin's left.

"It was a surprise for me to" quickly stated the young Knight. Anakin look down at the young child who had finally decided to let go of his pants leg. Luke was now just sitting on the floor looking at everyone around him in confusion.

"A strange situation, yes." Asked Master Yoda towards Anakin, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Very."

"You're lucky you found him when you did." Calmly stated the hologram of Master Ti from her chair next to Obi-wan.

Anakin caught the eyes of his old master staring intently at Luke, Who strangely enough was smiling in the direction of the older man. Anakin watched as Luke tried to be sneaky as he scooted his way towards Obi-wan. Anakin quickly caught the little boys large medical shirt by the collar and dragging him back so that he was once again sitting in the center of the room. Luke crossed his arms over his chest and started to pout at having been caught.

"Oh now I see the resemblance as well" said Obi-wan as he tried to stuffle a laugh.

"Strong in the force, he is" interjected Yoda, are you in the conversation back to the topic at hand.

"If we accept him you must not have anymore contact with him." Was the forcible statement that came from Master Windu.

"Yes well that's a bit of a problem." Stated Anakin nervously, stooped down to pick up the pouting child from the floor.

"How so?" Asked an annoyed Master Windu.

"The spy that was a board my ship sent a message to count Dooku as I'm sure Obi-wan has already informed you." Said Anakin nodding towards the direction of his old master.

"Yes he has but what does one have to do with the other"

"when I came across the droid it was already too late to stop it from transmitting information,but I was able to hear some of the conversation." Said Anakin as he remove Luke's hand from his hair. The little boys pout only grew stronger at having been denied another distraction. "seems that the droid lead the count to believe that the little boy I had found on tatooine had something to do with Senator Amidala and myself."

"But you yourself have already stated that the droid had a virus that caused it to severely malfunction" pointed out Master Ti.

"Yes it was, but Count Dooku does not know that, he believes that the information the droid is going to give him tonight is going to be fact." Said Anakin with as much conviction as he could use into his words.

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with separating you from the child." Stressed Master Windu. Anakin simply straightened his back so that he was standing at his full height. He tried to get as much courage as he could so that he could plant the seeds for his plan just right.

"I believe that if we give Count Dooku false information that Luke is in fact mine and Senator Amidala child with no information to prove or disapprove this statement, other than the fact that Luke spends a lot of time with both of us. We might be able to get a robot that we control into being critical part of The separatists. It would give us a reliable spy, with the illusion that Count Dooku believe he is the one with reliable spy." The second he finished all of the Jedi Masters were quick to begin their own discussions.

"Deception is not the way of the Jedi." Stated Master Fisto, rather forcefully. Causing the child and Anakin's arms to quickly borrow his head in the court of Young Knights neck.

"This is war, anything goes in war." Rebutted Master Ti.

"Your plan sounds absurd." Huffed Master Windu. "Not to mention the scandal it would cause if Count Dooku decided to go public with this false information."

"I do not believe he would risk it." Was the calm interjection from Obi-wan "He would never have enough proof to be taken seriously." Anakin's old master fix the ends of his robe before you continued. "The idea of having a spy in the separatist movement does sound appealing."

"The very idea could be disastrous for Senator Amidala career." Stated Master Fisto.

"Ask Senator Amidala on risking her career, we should." Said Master Yoda quietly.

"Yes I agreed with Master Yoda. We should consult was Senator Amidala before continuing with this course of action." Said the hologram of Master Ti. "It is her career after all."

"Well I figured that it would end up this way so I took the initiative and already invited her." Anakin said nervously shifting his feet on the floor before repositioning Luke and his arms.

"When did you do this Anakin." Said Obi-wan skeptically to his old apprentice.

"When I was docking. She should be outside waiting right now." Replied Anakin refusing to look in the direction of his old master.

"Predictable you think us, yes?" Asked Yoda as he stared at the Young Knight before he let out a sigh waving his hand. "Let her in, you should."

Anakin calmly put Luke back down on the floor he didn't move until he was sure that the little boy would stay. Nodding he turned and walked towards the front entrance. He opened the door to reveal A small woman dressed in a fine purple dress. She had her long brown hair done up in gold cage design. Her beautiful face was marred with the look of annoyance as she whispered " What have you gotten me into this time Anakin." He just smiled down at her and moved out of her way so that she could walk towards the center of the council room.

Anakin noticed instantly when she noticed the small boy in the middle of the room. He watch as suddenly her shoulders went back. He could see her hands as they flexed against the side of her dress. Her face might've been of skewed from his view but he knew she was feeling shock. She stopped herself right behind where the little boy was sitting on the floor.

Anakin could see that Luke going to try to grab hold of the bottom of her dress the second he started walking towards them. He quicken his pace so that he could effectively pick up the boy once again before he got up to anymore mischief. Luke's eyes never left Padme. The little boy even position to himself so that the way he was being held in Anakin's arms could still see Padme standing next to them.

"Ah Senator Amidala so wonderful to for you to join us on such short notice." Stated Obi-wan not looking at her but instead sending his annoyance full force towards Anakin. " has Anakin filled you in on the reason for this meeting."

"No Master Obi-wan he didn't. he simply said that it was important that I show in front of the council." Stated Padme and her all business voice. It was easy to see that she had quickly gotten over her shock and was now concentrating on what was happening around her.

"We have recently been given a way to implant a spy night into the separatists ranks." Said Obi-wan, Anakin figured he was the unofficial spokesperson for this impromptu meeting with the senator.

"That is truly fantastic news. I'm willing to help in anyway I can." Stated Padme automatically.

"Yes well, the only way that we will be able to implant the spy. Is for the spy seem credible." Explained Obi-wan.

"If it's reliable and safe information that you need I am perfectly willing to get it." Said Padme.

Obi-wan simply smiled and calmly started to explain the situation to Padme about Luke.

.:.:.(TBC).:.:.

You know what they say sometimes of the best lie are made from the truth.

On a side note

I have the ending of the story already planned out I don't know how I'm gonna get to the ending but I know the ending. It will definitely have a lot of what you guys wanted which is answer '2' in it so yay for that.

Please leave me your wonderful reviews they make me so happy encourage me to overcome writer's block a little bit faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: I have severe to moderate dyslexia and use Siri to write. That means that this story has not been checked for grammatical corrections, read at your own risk.

.:.:.(5).:.:.

"A brother Anakin!" Aggressively whispered Padme. Anakin looked at her quickly shuffled them both out of the council room so that they were able to get into an adjacent hall. Anakin made a quick sign of respect as Obi-wan followed the other councilmembers outs of the chambers carrying Luke and his arms down the hall.

The blonde night could tell the young boy was too engrossed in messing with Obi-wan's beard to pay attention to where he's being taken or any of his surroundings. Anakin smiled as she watched Obi-wan almost tripped over his own feet as Luke gave a particularly sharp talk to his beard. His attention was pulled away from the scene as Padme gave a sharp pitch to his arm.

"Maybe?" Said Anakin simply shrugging your shoulders. He could see his secret wife's face scrunched up and confusion in the cute way that it always did when she was trying to figure out mystery.

"What's that even mean?" Anakin heard her ask as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sighing the young night turned away from her to look up at the ceiling.

"It's complicated and I'm not quite sure yet" he finally said after a minute silence. He knew he shouldn't mislead her but there was a soft whisper in his head telling him it was for the best to lie to her now and hope that she could understand later. It killed him on the inside to do it though.

"Well you better get sure rather fast!" Padme hissed at him. "A toddler, Anakin really! You couldn't give me some warning."

"To be fair it was really short notice on my end too" said Anakin calmly as he turn back towards her letting his shoulder lean against the wall. He watched as Padme composed herself, all the while checking to make sure that they seemed just like two friends having a conversation to the Jedi passing by them.

"We can't have this conversation right now." Stated Padme calmly. Before she whispered deadly low so that only he could hear. "Not here anyway, but later you will hear all that I have to say." A smile covered his face as he watched his wife anger flash over her eyes.

"But of course I awaits my schooling with dignity." teased Anakin.

"Being all cute and flirty it is not going to get you out of this." Whispered Padme as she crossed her arms and pointed her finger in Anakin's face. "This is a very serious matter."

"Will it help Luke?" Asked Anakin as he sent suggestive eyes her way. He wasn't all that surprise when she just ignored him and leaned her back on the wall next to him. Mimicking his posture from earlier, yet somehow doing it with more dignity than he could ever muster.

"Where did Obi-wan take him anyway?" She asked him letting her eyes travel everywhere but meeting his.

"my old master took him to the medical bay so that he could get caught up with all of his immunization shots. Would you like me to lead you there Senator." He asked as he pushed himself off the wall and waiting for her reply.

"No Mr. Jedi I am quite acquainted with where medical bay is." She said she huffed pushing yourself off the wall as well turning in the hall that Obi-wan and the toddler had went down earlier. Anakin just smiled at her antics before following her.

"Of course my lady" he whispered to her, not being able to help himself. He figured she must be ignoring him because she continue to look on straight ahead and walk. After a few minutes of silence she huffed and fiddled with the some of the beating on her dress.

"How are we going to handle this Anakin, a baby." Anakin could hear her unease in her voice, he was aware that it was a big deal. Of course Anakin was also very confident that if anyone could raise a child it would be Padme, she was perfect after all.

"Toddler and hopefully we handle it well?" He said trying to lighten her mood. It must've not words because she glared up at him.

"You are not helping the situation" she said sounding rather annoyed at him.

"what would" asked Anakin and honesty.

"I suppose not much" Anakin heard her side of the defeat as she stopped in her tracks and turn towards him. "I've never taken care of a child before Anakin" He could hear the anxiety lacing Padme's voice.

"And you think I have" questions Anakin back towards her.

"You can't deny that you are around children more than I am" said Padme as she let go of her dress before she started walking again.

"You are correct as always but I have never taken care of or youngling, even my newly assigned student is at least a teenager well I think she's a teenager honestly I'm not quite sure." Said Anakin as he rushed to be in step with Padme.

"You didn't ask her how old she was?" Ask Padme as she stopped outside of the medical door to turn and look towards Anakin.

"Well there wasn't much time." Said the knight before looked into his wife's eyes. "Back to the topic at hand I am sure, no I'm more than sure. I am confident that you will be able to handle this situation with as much grace and poise as you always handle every situation." Anakin watch as Padme look at him. He could feel her sizing him up before she let a small smile come up on her face.

"You remember what I just said about being cute and flirty not helping you. Well you can now add flattery to that list." She said she turned away from him and opened the door to medical day.

The medical bay was relatively empty Anakin figure this was mostly do to the fact that good bit of Jedi were away from the temple and out on their own missions. He could easily spot Luke sitting on one of the numerous white slab tables. The young knight watched from afar as the toddler tried to pull off a finger from the medical bot who was supposed to give him his shot.

"Where is Obi-wan?" Anakin heard Padme ask as she walked over towards little boy.

"That's a good question." Replied Anakin as he looked around the room trying to sense for his old master.

"He stepped out for a bit to retrieve new clothes I think." Said a young Padawan lying on a medical bed holding his arm towards is just.

Anakin looked over the youth it seemed that the child had sustained some sort of blaster wound to the arm. The kid did not look older than ten and Anakin could tell the boy was most definitely not human. Feeling the need to show his gratitude Anakin dipped his head in acknowledgment of thanks towards the boy before heading over to stand next to his wife.

Anakin let out a breath of laugh at the scene though that awaited him as he reached the last bed in the hall. That Padme had tried to make Luke let go of the medical droids finger. It seemed that in the process Luke's little fingers had gotten a locked on to the beading of her dress. The little boy was silently crying as his still burnt red hand assaulted by the unpleasant texture of the beads. Anakin watched quietly amused as Padme tried her best to calm the boy down and untangle his fingers. Finally taking pity on his wife he walked over the last few steps towards his family in an attempt to help out the mess.

.:.:.(AN).:.:.

Please let me know what you think about Anakin and Padme's interaction because that's really one of the main reasons why I've been so negligent in posting this chapter. Also the writers block didn't help.

Ps. sorry the chapter is so short!


End file.
